ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Treaties
__TOC__ There are many types of treaties. There is a trade treaty, and when you have a trade treaty when your partner is selling something on the market, if you buy it, no one else can buy it. A military treaty allows foreign soldiers and ships to be stationed in your town. Not like a blockade, but like having friendly soldiers to help you defend or to help mass an attack. A museum treaty is for putting cultural goods in your museum, therefore getting higher satisfaction. For every cultural good in your museum, you get 50 satisfaction To create or accept most diplomatic treaties, you need to have available Diplomacy Points. You increase these each time you build or upgrade an Embassy. You get (Embassy Level + 2) Diplomacy Points for each Embassy building. For a Level 1 Embassy gives you 3 diplomacy points, while a Level 3 Embassy gives you 5 Diplomacy Points. Points gained from additional embassies are cumulative: If you have three cities, two with Embassies at Level 4, you would have (4+2) + (4+2) + (0) = 12 Diplomacy Points. * The maximum level of the Embassy is Level 32. Treaties and costs in diplomacy points Player Treaties Cultural Asset Treaty Before you can enter into a cultural goods treaty, you have to research Cultural Exchange (Science) and must have at least one space free in one of your Museums. Now you can enter into a cultural goods treaty with any other player as long as they also have a space free in museum. For each treaty, you receive one cultural good that you can exhibit in one of your museums. Every exhibit increases the satisfaction level of the citizens in the museum's city. You can only offer as many cultural goods treaties as you have museum expansion stages. If your cultural goods treaty offer does not receive a reply, you must withdraw that offer before another offer can be made. Multiple museums on different colonies can be added. Furthermore you can only exhibit as many cultural goods in any one of your museums as the number of expansion stages for that museum. Cultural goods treaties are between players, and there can only be one such treaty for any given pair of players. The cultural goods, on the other hand, are assigned to a specific museum, and benefit only that museum's city. When concluding a treaty, the system assigns the goods to a free museum space (they arrive immediately); it is up to you, if you wish, to redistribute them cultural goods as you see fit. This is done by clicking the "Redistribute Cultural Goods" button on a museum screen. Tip: The Cultural Goods redistribution screen allows you to see the happiness levels of all of your cities at a glance. You can Cancel a cultural goods treaty by messaging your treaty partner with the cancellation. It takes 3 days for the cultural goods treaty to be canceled. Trade Treaty Such a treaty is only possible once you have researched Market (Seafaring) and your offer can only be made to players who have also completed that same research. A trade treaty gives you preference in the trading post of your partner and vice-versa. This means that as soon as you accept a sale offer in the trading post of your partner, it will be reserved for you and cannot be snatched away by other players. * A trade treaty costs both players 2 diplomacy points. * Trading partners sale offers are displayed at the top of the Trading post screen, above the Bargain Hunt results. They are not range-limited as the bargain hunt is. Garrison Right As soon as you have researched Diplomacy (Seafaring) you can enter into a military treaty with the town of another player. Once the treaty exists you can use their town as a base for further military operations. However, you pay twice the usual upkeep for troops stationed there. * A garrison right costs 11 diplomacy points to offer and 2 diplomacy points to accept it. * Towns that a player has a garrison right with are shown in yellow. * A garrison right is entered with a specific town. To use other towns of the same player as a base you need to conclude more military treaties. * When you enter an alliance, you automatically have garrison rights with the towns of all of the active alliance members. Alliance Treaties Alliance Garrison Right The diplomat of your alliance can, as soon as they have researched Diplomacy (Seafaring), request a Garrison Right to another player's town for the whole alliance. If the treaty is made, all members of your alliance can use the city as a base for further military operations. However, stationing troops there costs, normally, double the upkeep. * An alliance garrison right costs the alliance 12 diplomacy points and the host 4 diplomacy points. * The leader'' of an alliance has to assign the diplomacy points needed for the garrison right to the alliance account by selecting "Transfer diplomacy points" from the left-side menu inside his Embassy. Alliance Peace Treaty The diplomat of your alliance can make '''peace treaties with other diplomats. If you try to attack a player with whom you have a peace treaty, you will receive a warning. If you continue anyway and violate the peace treaty, each diplomat will receive a message. * Peace treaties doesn't cost any diplomacy points to alliances for making them. Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides